


Sleep deprived baby

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I would've posted this at 8:30 instead of 9:30 but uh.. I took another nap cough, It's not established relationship but it can be if you want, Jeremy's sleep schedule was mine today, M/M, Sleepy Jeremy, pure fluff, technically, this was written in like 30 minutes because I kept taking naps, yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Sleep deprived baby is sleep deprived aka I'm struggling to stay awake rn





	Sleep deprived baby

Jeremy fought to keep his eyes open, fluttering open and shut as he dozed off to music. He felt himself slipping away before resting his head on Michael's shoulder, yawning as his surroundings faded.

He sat up abruptly a few minutes later, turning quickly to look at Michael, resting his head more comfortably this time "Sorry, I fell asleep" he slurred into Michael's shoulder, ignoring Michael's words right after as he drifted again.

He woke up the next time to being held in someone's arms, going down the basement stairs.

"Sorry, I fell asleep again" Jeremy mumbled into, guessing by the way Michael always carried him, Michael's neck. He liked Michael carrying him. He always held Jeremy's torso and legs close so Jeremy could lean into him, hugging him as tight as he needed. Which wasn't that tight since Jeremy was on the brink of passing out again.

"I noticed" Michael whispered, only making Jeremy nod off quicker "You can sleep if you want" Michael added, rubbing his back as he walked to his bed in the corner.

"Nah, I'm fine" Jeremy smiled softly on Michael's shoulder, closing his eyes softly "It's only like.. Eight " he mumbled quieter as Michael set him in the bed, Jeremy refusing to let go of him.

"Jeremy you got up at five in the morning after staying up past one. You're extremely sleep deprived" Michael sighed, picking Jeremy up again so he'd fall asleep.

"Yeah" Jeremy mumbled incoherently. Michael knew he was passing any second, letting them tick by as he held Jeremy until he went limp in his arms.

Michael smiled softly, untangling Jeremy from him to set in bed, covering him up carefully. He waited a few seconds to make sure Jeremy stayed asleep before rubbing his head, carding his fingers through his curls. He quickly kissed his forehead before pulling away with a smile "Night jer bear"


End file.
